


the mask stays on

by kryptonianfool



Series: emerging from the shadows [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Batsophie, F/F, Fingering, I FIX CANON, Making Out, Oral, Smut, batmoore, because they would have definitely made out more if they hasn‘t been disturbed by Sophie’s mom, bitch i had fun writing this, guys its really a lot of smut, sophie doesn‘t know that batwoman is kate, they are so turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: This story takes place during the balcony scene of 1x14, when Sophie and Kate started making out but unfortunately, got interrupted by Sophie’s mom. And I thought to myself, well, they would have definitely made out some more with each other if they hadn‘t been disturbed. So. They won‘t be disturbed in this fic. Enjoy and BATMOORE ENDGAME.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Series: emerging from the shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679014
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	the mask stays on

Sophie straightened her jacket in front of her mirror. Nah, definitely too bland. Too nice. And she was finally over with being the nice girl, not stepping on anyone’s toes. She had hid herself for too long, afraid of what would happen to her if she showed her true self to the world. But this kiss she had experienced yesterday, standing on that rooftop, engulfed by darkness, had changed something in her. Even though she didn‘t really know her, this Batwoman, she always felt a sense of safety around her. She didn‘t know why that was, but she was drawn to that woman in a way she just couldn‘t deny anymore. A year ago, she would have shoved those feelings in the back of her mind to continue living in ignorance. Over the years, she had become a master in disconnecting her feelings from her conscience. It was to the point that she had denied herself feeling anything at all. But she didn‘t want to do that anymore, she didn‘t want to live a life in fear and shame, just because she was gay. She thought about that word, about applying it to herself. It felt strange, but it felt so right at the same time. Deep down she knew she still had to work through a lot, before really making peace with it, to really accept the label for herself. If she even wanted a label. But for the first time in a very long time, she wasn‘t afraid.

Sophie bowed down to retrieve the black faux leather jacket with the feathery collar and decided to try it on. She slid it over her white shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah, that was more like it. She wondered if Batwoman would approve of her choice. Well, Batwoman was a lesbian and lesbians loved leather jackets after all. Or so, she had heard. Thing was, she looked really good in this jacket and really badass on top of that and Sophie felt confidence seeping through her.

Suddenly, she heard a swoosh and the soft noise of heavy boots making contact with the floor of her balcony.

Sophie instantly knew the source of that noise. She was here. Sophie felt shivers running across her back. The last time they had been together, they had kissed. That kiss… It was as if she could still feel it. Like she could still feel the soft press of the other woman’s lips on her own. They way she had felt in that moment… it was indescribable. She had never felt those kinds of things when she was kissing a man. But with Batwoman, or, women in general, she guessed, it had been different. Her whole body had been on fire during that kiss on the rooftop - and she couldn‘t wait to experience it again.

She turned the corner and flicked off the light switch of her bedroom, looking through the open windows of her balcony. She had left them open, hoping for her to show up. Her patience had been rewarded after all. There she was, standing on her balcony, in her suit and all the feelings came crashing back to her the moment her eyes landed on her face. 

Sophie could easily see the effect she had on the other woman. How her lips parted when she spotted her, her eyes staring at her, not leaving her for a second. Sophie already started to feel hot and she wasn‘t even near her. Yet.

Smiling, she walked up to her.

„This is definitely a first.“

That was one way to put it, Sophie thought to herself. Who would have believed that one day, she would welcome a vigilante on her balcony late at night? A woman dressed in a literal superhero suit, capable of things people usually associated with the legendary Batman. A woman with a secret identity. Who was behind the mask? Someone she knew? Batwoman seemed kinda familiar. 

„Me too, actually.“ Batwoman replied, a friendly smile on her face. She didn‘t move an inch though. Why this hesitation? 

„Sooo, umm, do you wanna come inside?“ ...and maybe later, she could come literally inside her when they would - WOAH where did that just come from? Calm down, Sophie, she reminded herself. That was a damn poor choice of words. Thankfully, the vigilante hadn‘t seemed to notice that. But Batwoman still didn‘t move. Instead, she took a breath and faced her, a serious look in her eyes.

„I can‘t, I…“ she stuttered, „I came here to tell you this has to end. Before you get hurt.“

Sophie felt a pressure on her heart. So, Batwoman wanted to back out? Well, she hadn‘t taken Sophie’s determination into account. What was the other woman scared of? She had military training, she had been working for the Crows, she could definitely handle herself.

„I can take care of myself.“ she replied stubbornly, not wanting to cave.

„This is different. I have enemies. If they connected us, they could use you against me.“

Batwoman was right about this one. Sophie would put herself in danger if people knew she was the lover of the city’s hero. But, to be fair, they weren‘t even lovers yet. No one knew. They could be careful.

„Well, I won‘t tell them if you won‘t.“

Batwoman still didn‘t seemed convinced.

„You must know it‘s not that simple.“

It would be risky, probably ill advised. Batwoman was right, even if they would keep it on the down-low, things like this would always be brought to light. And no one could predict what would happen then. They would be each other’s weakness. But on the other hand, why end something which hadn‘t begun? Sophie didn‘t want to give this up, whatever it was, whatever it could be. She didn‘t want to run away from something that was scary, not anymore.

„So what do you suggest?“ 

Batwoman wavered a little. Hesitated, not able to look her into the eyes. „That I‘ll walk away?“

Sophie looked back at her, playing it cool. She had the feeling that even if it was the right decision, the other woman wouldn‘t be able to go through with it. The tension between them was becoming almost unbearable and Sophie could feel the hesitation of the Batwoman, still standing a few feet away from her.

„Okay.“ Sophie took a step forward, finally coming face to face with the other woman. She stopped when she was just a breath away. Because of their closeness, she could smell the leather of the suit and the faintest trace of gunpowder. And something else. A scent which felt so familiar and so intriguing she just couldn’t back off. Sophie decided to go for broke.

„So walk.“

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Sophie was pleased to realize that her proximity seemed to have a grave effect on the other woman. Batwoman‘s eyes flickered down to her lips, her mouth opening and closing a few times, making her look like a fish out of the water. Sophie could practically hear her inner battle. The dark haired woman inched a little closer, their lips only centimeters away now, their breaths beginning to mingle in the late nights air. Sophie let her own eyes travel across the Batwoman‘s face, coming to stop at her lips, which were slightly open, begging to be kissed. Sophie knew that they stood no chance.

Simultaneously, they both moved together, not able to fight the pull any longer. Their lips connected, sliding against each other. Sophie‘s hand framed the side of the other woman‘s face. She sensed the softness and warmth of her cheek underneath the tips of her fingers, brushing her thumb across the skin lightly. Batwoman‘s lips were soft as well and Sophie came to notice that she was an exceptionally great kisser. She already felt the beginning of her arousal starting to flare up. Not that she hadn‘t been low-key aroused since Batwoman landed on her balcony. If she was completely honest, she had been in a constant state of low burning desire since they shared their first kiss on that rooftop. It had left her slightly uncomfortable during the last hours, how her thoughts had constantly flowed back to the other woman and she wasn‘t even able to stop them. Even though she was still figuring out what all that meant for her, for her life. Here she was, finally starting to embrace her sexuality after all these years, but at the same time, the thing she wanted to explore the most was the mouth of the red head.

And so, she decided to go for it. She was feeling nervous (Who wouldn‘t be, she was kissing Gothams.. hero? Yeah, still don‘t know about that. Hero or not, these kisses were everything!) but she was determined. Delicately, she let the tip of her tongue dart out between her lips to slowly graze against the lower lip of the Batwoman. 

Sophie heard and felt the gasp of the other woman. The moment her tongue made contact, the red haired woman pressed against her, both of her hands landing on her waist, slightly grabbing her and thus keeping her close. Batwoman sighed against her lips, pressing in impossibly close. Sophie grinned into the kiss. Doesn‘t look like she‘ll stick to her walking plan after all, she thought to herself.

The dark haired woman was feeling more confident every passing second and brought her unoccupied hand up to the other woman’s side. Placing it right underneath the slight swell of her breast, she let her thumb quickly stroke across the underside, making sure to apply a little pressure, so the Batwoman would be able to feel it through her suit.

Another gasp against her mouth and Sophie seized the moment. The second the other woman’s lips parted, Sophie entered her mouth with her tongue. And it was, at the risk of sounding repetitive, everything.

With the taste of the Batwoman’s mouth on her tongue, Sophie felt invincible. This was exactly what she had longed for. This felt like coming home, in a way, like exploring a part of herself she had shut off so long ago, ages ago, that she couldn‘t even remember when that had been. It felt like she had all these new possibilities lying in front of her, of living a life she had always dreamed of, a life where she would finally be able to feel things, happiness, joy, love. The red haired woman made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, which brought Sophie back to reality. Her tongue moved steady but surely against the others. Both of them had started breathing heavily, their chests raising and falling, their bodies still close to each other. The Batwoman’s hands had moved from their place on her waist to the small of her back, momentarily resting there and pressing their fronts together. Sophie decided to bring her own hand a little higher, cupping the other woman’s breast. She leaned back a little, effectively breaking the kiss, but she felt the need to look at the woman currently clinging to her as if her life depended on it. When she saw her parted, slightly swollen lips and the flush on the part of her face which wasn‘t covered by her mask, she lightly squeezed the others breast. Batwoman‘s eyes fluttered shut and she closed her mouth, pressing her teeth together so tightly that Sophie could see the strain on her jaw muscles. The dark haired woman extended the thumb of the hand which was still framing the side of the other woman’s face and gingerly brushed across her bottom lip.

Then Sophie was starting to knead the lump of flesh with her hand and one of Batwoman‘s hands shot forward to tangle in Sophie's hair and bring her head close again to press her lips hotly against her‘s. Not expecting such a forceful move, it now was Sophie‘s turn to gasp and press her eyes closed. She didn‘t stop feeling the other woman up through her suit, though. The leather felt smooth against her palm and the effect of her ministrations were addicting honestly. The red head was already beginning to squirm against her, clearly turned on by now. Sophie‘s pulse sped up. Things were getting heated, and Sophie was all here for it. Without thinking too much, she placed one of her legs between the other woman’s and boy did that spice up things. 

The red head let out a deep sigh, abandoning her lips, burying her face into the crook of her neck, pressing her nose against the side of her throat and Sophie felt her warm center push against her own strong thigh. Barely noticeable, she started undulating against her thigh, while her hands grabbed onto Sophie‘s shoulders, seemingly grounding her.

„Let‘s go inside?“ the Batwoman whispered in her ear which sent shivers down Sophie’s spine.

„Yes please.“ she breathed, extracting her thigh, peeling one of the other woman’s hands from her shoulders and turning around to guide her into her apartment.

They stumbled across the door frame. The red heads hand was slightly sweaty and burning hot inside her own. Sophie was feeling a little nervous as well. How far would they go tonight? All they had done so far was kiss and make out a little. Hell, Batwoman had originally wanted to end things when she had arrived on her balcony earlier. And now they were rushing inside her apartment. Fascinating how things can change in a few minutes.

„Do you want to go inside the bedroom, or…?“ Sophie started hesitatingly.

„No. I mean. Your living room seems fine for the moment.“

„Okay then.“ was all Sophie said before she spun around, grabbing the Batwoman’s face with both her hands and crushing their lips together again. She would never grow tired of kissing the other woman. Not knowing who was beneath the mask only seemed to add to her excitement. Although she really wanted to know. Eventually, at least. But momentarily, her horny side won because right at this moment, she just couldn‘t stop licking against the other‘s lips, trying to gain access to her mouth once more. Which, after some teasing, was granted, of course. Their tongues found themselves easily, fitting together in a way which ignited everything inside Sophie. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to feel as close as possible to the other woman, suit and her own clothes be damned. Still kissing her, licking into her mouth, lost in her sweet taste, she guided the red head backwards towards her sofa. When the back of her legs made contact with it, she pushed her down and crawled on top of her, sinking down onto her lap. 

„Woah.“ was all the Batwoman could say when she felt Sophie pressing down against her hips. Sophie crossed her arms behind the other woman’s neck and leaned back a little, not breaking eye contact with the other. She quirked an eyebrow, grinning down at her.

„You like that?“ she said, grinding down a little in her lap. The Batwoman gasped and faintly nodded, licking her lips. Her lips. What was it with these lips? Sophie was so mesmerized by them and leaned in again to claim her mouth once more. Slowly grinding against the others hips and working herself up in the process, she slid her lips sensually against the others. From time to time, she darted the tip of her tongue out, first to graze the lower lip, then the upper and finally pressing slightly against both of them to enter her mouth again. When the red head opened up, Sophie went for it, thrusting her tongue inside so that her whole existence became focused on feeling the others tongue against her own. She noticed the red head slowly bringing her own hips up, meeting hers. After a while, her thrusts became more pronounced, more sure. Sophie couldn‘t take it anymore and moved her body until she was slightly hovering above the other woman. She placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her down into a lying positions while she slid into place on top of the Batwoman.

One of her legs easily slid between the others while the woman laying below her also brought her thigh up, pressing against her hot center. At the contact, Sophie could feel just how aroused she had become. If she wasn‘t so absolutely turned on by the situation, she would have felt uncomfortable with the amount of moisture which had gathered between her legs. But couldn‘t care less and decided to waste no more time and pressed herself down on the strong thigh, rubbing against it, all the while looking at the other woman sensually. The red head was seemingly frozen in place, staring up at her with a conflicted expression on her face. When she noticed, Sophie leaned down and placed a slow kiss on her lips, which seemed to soothe the other woman’s… worries? When she got back up, continuing to slowly grind against her the Batwoman‘s eyes lowered themselves to where Sophie was rubbing against her thigh and she placed her hands on the dark haired woman’s waist to hold her in place. Sophie let out a moan at the gesture, pressing her eyes shut.

„Could you, erm… look at me? I wanna see you.“ Sophie heard the other woman ask in a quiet voice. She opened her eyes again and watched her intently. Her hips ceased her grinding motion and she stilled on top of the other woman.

„What if I wanna see you?“

„What do you mean?“ the other asked hesitantly.

„The real you. What if I wanna see the real you? What if I…“ Instead of finishing her sentence, Sophie brought her hand to the brim of the mask of the other woman, not trying to move it, but just keeping it there. Waiting.

The red headed vigilante stared up at her. Her eyes twitched nervously, moving between her own. Her lips were pressed together tightly. It seemed like she was debating something when -

„No. The mask stays on.“

Sophie let out a little breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

„Oh. Yeah, sure.“

„But I want to continue this…“ she motioned between their bodies. „Maybe, show me to you bedroom after all? I think your bed would be more… comfortable?“

Sophie grinned. Even though she really wanted to know the identity of this alluring woman, she was able to let it slide for the moment. Maybe it was because she was already getting a sense of safety from the other woman. Or it was because she was turned on beyond return at the moment. It didn‘t matter anyway.

„You can bet my bed is more comfortable.“ Sophie grinned and leaned in to press another deep kiss on the others lips.

The Batwoman closed her eyes, sighing into the kiss when suddenly, the body on top of her was gone. Sophie had gotten up, already half-way to the bedroom, grinning at her over her shoulder.

Sophie entered her bedroom, relishing in the certainty that the red headed vigilante was following her. She decided to keep the lights off. Apparently, her late night visitor was nervous about giving away her identity and maybe the darkness would provide her with some sense of safety.

The dark haired woman let herself sink down on the bedsheets and positioned herself in a seating position, leaning her back against the headboard. After a couple of seconds, she saw the silhouette of the other woman standing inside the doorframe, illuminated from behind, casting her entire form in darkness. At a slow pace, somewhat like a predator, she came closer to the bed. She kneeled down on the mattress and crawled over to where Sophie was seated, positioning herself beside her. Just when the ex-Crow member was leaning in, with the intent of capturing her lips in the darkness, the Batwoman pulled back.

„Wait.“ she said to her, standing up again and removing her cape. „This is gonna get in the way.“

Sophie grinned and, in response, shrugged her leather jacket off, throwing it to the ground. Then, her hands flew to her chest, fumbling with the buttons of her white shirt, opening up a couple, revealing smooth, olive skin. She enjoyed the way the other‘s eyes were glued to where she was revealing more and more skin.

The Batwoman didn‘t say a word, but removed her utility belt, letting it slide to the floor. After that, she slid her gloves off.

„I wanna be able to feel you.“

Sophie flushed upon hearing this words. It seemed the other woman wasn‘t finished yet with stripping of parts of her attire as she stepped out of her boots, leaving her standing clad only in the tight black suit.

Still way too much clothing in her opinion, Sophie mused to herself. It would need some convincing to get her to shed a little more. The dark haired woman‘s hands went to the front of her own pants and with a quick motion, she unbuttoned it and proceeded to push it off along with her own boots, which left her sitting there with only her panties on.

She heard the breath of the other woman hitch.

Sophie just grinned at her, unsure if the other could see it in the darkness, but she wasn‘t done yet. As her hands went to the hem of her shirt, with the intent of sliding it over her head, the red headed woman stirred.

„Wait. Let me do it, please?“ she whispered.

Sophie just nodded, not trusting her voice right now.

The red head was in front of her a second later, replacing Sophie's hands at the hem of the shirt. Ever so slowly, she slid the shirt higher and higher, until it revealed the dark haired woman‘s stomach and almost instantly, she bowed her head to place a kiss on the newly uncovered skin. Sophie threw her head back in delight. The Batwoman was running her tongue over her skin, adding kisses and tentative bites to the mix and Sophie felt like she was on fire once again. The other woman was still continuing to lift the shirt off of her and when she had freed her breasts, the red head latched on to them, lightly sucking at the sensitive skin which wasn‘t covered by her bra. Sophie inhaled sharply and her hips bucked up on their own accord. Damn this was so hot.

The Batwoman motioned for her to lift up her arms and in a swift motion, removed the shirt and threw it somewhere behind her. Sophie felt the cool air of the room hit her exposed skin and she shivered slightly.

„I wanna feel you against me.“ was all she could mutter to the red head, feeling so turned on and also kinda freezing in a way which could only be helped by feeling another body on top of her.

Without answering, the other woman rose from the bed and after a little bit of shuffling, finally shed herself of the entirety of her suit. There she was, standing up only in her mask and wig, a black bra and equally black boy shorts. 

„Yes, that’s more like it.“ Sophie said, reaching out for the other woman who didn‘t waste a second to crawl back over to her. The moment she wrapped herself around Sophie, the dark haired woman felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her veins. Both women let out a relieved gasp at the contact.

„Yessss...“

Sophie nuzzled her face into the shoulder of the other woman and placed her lips on the flushed skin. She smelled heavenly. Her scent reminded her of something familiar once more but she couldn‘t focus on it at the moment. Sophie‘s hands began moving on their own accord, gliding across the back of the other woman, feeling the warm skin under her palms, finally being engulfed by the smell of her skin. She was pretty sure she could also smell the faintest trace of arousal. All her doubts about it vanished when the red head sat down on her thigh and she felt the dampness through her shorts. 

„Oh my god.“ Sophie breathed out into the darkness while the other woman let out a slight whimper.

„All because of you, Sophie.“

The moment she heard her own name drop from the soft lips of the other woman, Sophie couldn‘t take it anymore. She flipped both of them over, positioning her muscular thigh directly on the center of the other woman, thrusting against her forcefully. 

The woman under her let out a guttural moan. When Sophie repeated her motion, she lifted her hips off the comforter and met her thrust, resulting in another drawn out moan. Sophie felt a sudden rush of moisture pooling between her own legs at the vocal approval of the other woman. Being the one responsible for these noises was doing things to her. Sophie felt powerful in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. And powerfully aroused at the same time. After a couple of thrusts against the other‘s center, she wanted to try a different approach.

Sophie let one of her hands travel around the side of the other woman. Gliding over slightly damp skin, which was quivering under her touch, she made her way towards the center of the red head. Stilling her hand at the hemline of the other‘s boyshorts, she looked at her for permission, which was granted by a vigorous nod of a head.

Slowly, she wormed her fingers underneath the waistband, inching closer to her destination. The red head was squirming beneath her touch, clearly worked up by now.

The first thing she noticed were the soft hairs, which were already soaked in moisture, coating her fingertips. Sophie went down a little further, carefully avoiding the other‘s clit, swirling her fingers over the entrance of the other woman, gathering her juices. Retrieving her hand, she brought it up to her face and, without breaking eye contact, shoved her fingers into her own mouth, sucking on them. The thick tangy fluid landed on her tongue and Sophie‘s eyes fluttered shut at the taste. When she opened them again, she noticed the red head under her staring up at her with a wild look in her eyes before she practically lunged at the dark haired woman, pushing her backwards. Sophie hit the cushions hard and found the other woman towering above her, staring down with apparent hunger in her eyes.

The Batwoman lowered her head to plant a forceful kiss on her lips, using her tongue to enter her mouth with ease, exploring, juices mingling between them. It was a hard turn on for the both of them and they found themselves bucking into each other. Sophie‘s took the cue and worked her hand between their bodies, once more searching for her goal between the red heads legs. She cupped her sex through the drenched boy shorts, applying some pressure which caused the other woman to moan inside her mouth. Sophie pressed up against her and pushed the shorts down with her hand, finally granting her unrestricted access. Playfully grazing her fingernails across the other woman‘s soft inner thighs, which were excessively covered in wetness, she ultimately found her destination when she cupped the red head‘s center with her whole hand. 

Instinctively, the other woman ground herself against her palm, letting out a stream of breathless whimpers, undulations against her hand relentlessly. Sophie dipped her middle finger inside her entrance and, with care, pushed the tip inside. The moan which left the other‘s mouth was followed by her hips jolting forward as she tried to push herself down on Sophie‘s finger. Sophie pulled her finger back which resulted in an offended whimper of the red headed woman, but she reattached her fingers on the other‘s clit where she worked them in a circular motion. The red head undulated her hips, jerking above her at her ministrations. After a couple seconds, Sophie resumed her positioning at the others entrance. Stilling the motions of the other woman‘s hips with her unoccupied hand, she sensually pushed inside until her whole finger was surrounded by pulsing hot walls. Sophie let out a moan herself as she felt herself engulfed by heat and tightness. She experimentally wiggled her fingers a little bit and the other woman captured her lips in another deep kiss, producing little noises at the back of her throat. Sophie pulled out a little and right when she was threatening to slip out, pushed inside again until she was completely buried within the other again. She repeated her motion all the while the red head let out various noises, meeting her thrusts with her own hips. Soon they found a rhythm and Sophie increased the force of her thrusts, bringing her owns hips up to drive her finger deeper into the other woman.

„Sophie. Another. Finger. Please.“ the other woman moaned in between thrusts and Sophie could tell that she was close. Really close. Not wanting to tease the other woman (she could do that another time), she added another digit and continued driving her fingers deep into the core of the other woman. One, two, three thrusts later, she felt the woman on top of her beginning to tremble, her walls grabbing her fingers tightly.

„Yes… yess… don‘t stop, I‘m so close.“

Sophie brought her free hand to her neck to pull her head down. 

„I know. Come for me, Batwoman.“ she whispered into her ear. At her words, she felt the tremors starting, the other woman swallowing her moan and only letting out a strangled noise, desperately sinking down on her fingers again and again. Sophie could feel her walls fluttering around her fingers and she relished in the fact that she had just brought a superhero to orgasm with her fingers on her very own bed.

When the red head had ridden out that aftershocks, she pressed her mouth against Sophie's, pouring pure unadulterated desire into the kiss. Sophie was painfully turned on at this point. She was already close just from watching the other woman coming undone above her but she wasn‘t satisfied yet. And she definitely was still wearing too many clothes for the occasion. She pushed the red head up a little to reach behind her back and unclasped her bra. She let it fall down and revealed her breasts to the other woman. The Batwoman looked down and took in the sight in front of her.

„Perfect…“, she whispered. „You really have perfect breasts.“

Sophie cheeks flushed, not that anyone would have noticed in the darkness of the room.

„You think so…?“ she asked, suddenly feeling a little shy, which was laughable when one considered what they had been doing a couple minutes ago.

„Definitely.“ she stated, bowing her head and promptly capturing one of her nipples with her plush lips. Sophie held her head in place, applying a little pressure to let the other woman know that she liked the attention on this area of her body. When the red head nibbled a little, using her teeth, Sophie felt her clit throbbing between her legs, reminding her that there was a goal to be chased. She needed attention on yet another body part soon, even though she lived for the way the other woman kept worshipping her breasts, altering her sucking and nibbling between the both of them.

„I wanna feel your breasts against mine.“ she said breathlessly. 

„Yeah.“ the other replied shortly and practically ripped her own bra off before she lowered herself onto the dark haired woman. Their nipples touched and Sophie wiggled, causing them to rub against each other and she was in heaven. She was even more in heaven when she felt the red head slowly sliding down her body, kissing and nibbling here and there and her way down. Sophie felt like she was burning up from inside. Soon, the other woman‘s lips had reached her pubic bones, where she stayed to suck a mark into her skin. Sophie was reduced to a moaning mess and already knew she would become so turned on when she would discover the mark in the shower the next morning.

And then, just like that, the red head‘s tongue was on her clit. She pressed the flat of her tongue against her, accompanied by a humming sound which set Sophie on fire. She had been stripped out of any ounce of self-control and bucked her hips against the others face. She heard a faint grunting noise and was a bit apologetic in the back of her mind that she had probably caught the other woman off guard.

„ ´m sorry, just need to come. So… badly, baby“

The red heads hands had wandered to her hips, keeping her in place.

„Don‘t worry, I just forgot you tend to do that.“

„What?“ Sophie breathed, suddenly feeling a tad confused.

„What? Nothing.“ Well that was weird, but all Sophie could process right now was the pleasure coursing through her veins. The women between her legs placed a broad lick across her slit, nipping teasingly at her bud.

„You need to come, Sophie? Are you close?“

„So close. I need to come. Make me come, baby. I wanna come all over your face, all over your mask, baby.“

„Fuck.“ was all the other woman could reply before she latched onto her clit, sucking lightly, bringing her hand up to the dark haired woman’s entrance and pushing against the band of muscle. The moment the Batwoman entered her, Sophie pressed her eyes closed, letting out a guttural moan as she saw white sparks forming behind her eyelids. She couldn‘t stop her hips from bucking up into the others face, but the strong arms of the red head kept her in place, probably saving her from a broken nose. She rode the face of the vigilante the best she could, spilling her come across her face, while the other woman caught it on her tongue, lapping it up. When Sophie felt herself coming down from her high, she still felt the other‘s tongue leisurely swirling through her folds, collecting the last droplets of her moisture.

She brought the red head up to her and kissed her with force, tasting herself on the others tongue. Even though she had just experienced a mind blowing orgasm, she felt that she was beginning to get turned on again. Just when she wanted to propose a second round, she heard a buzzing noise coming from the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.

„Batwoman…? Are you there? We need your help with a situation.“

Batwoman let out an annoyed huff of breath as she extracted herself from the dark haired woman, shuffling over to her clothes, already in the process of putting them back on.

„I‘m sorry, Sophie.“ she said, pulling her suit over her naked body. „I‘m gonna leave those here to collect them later.“ She gestured to her underwear which was scattered across the bed sheets. 

„This was… well… I really enjoyed it. More than enjoyed it, actually. But I have to go, I‘m so sorry, I wish we had more time, to… There is something, I… Ahh, doesn‘t matter, I really have to go, I am so sorry!“ she stuttered, adjusting her belt, hands flying up to her face, making sure her mask was still in place.

„It‘s okay. You‘re Batwoman. I get it.“

„Just… Can we keep this on the down low for now? I don‘t wanna see you get hurt.“

„As I told you earlier, I can take care of myself.“

Batwoman added her cape to her suit, looking at her from across the room.

„But don‘t worry, I agree to keep this just between us. Now go and protect the city, Batwoman.“ Sophie smiled at her.

Batwoman nodded and turned to leave. Just when she had nearly disappeared from the doorframe, she turned and looked back at Sophie.

„Good night, Sophie.“

And then she was gone. Sophie raked her fingers through her hair and fell down against her pillow, pulling the sheets up to because without the warmth of the other woman, she was feeling a little cold again.

She thought about how the evening had played out, feeling sated and very happy. Sophie thought about Batwoman out there in Gotham city, probably fighting crime right now with no underwear on and Sophie‘s taste on her lips. She grinned to herself. Dating a superhero promised to become a very interesting endeavour.


End file.
